Arianna Evanesce Castellan
by NanaTuff101
Summary: Arianna Castellan has been gifted with power, power only the one known as Kronos can bestow. Oh, yeah, her mother's Nemesis and her father's the infamous Luke Castellan. Wonder why monsters are after her?
1. Chapter 1

**Arianna Evanesce Castellan **

I was waiting patiently on a park bench for mother. She was supposed to be here in about a minute. She had never been late to visit me yet, as she was a firm believer in punctuality. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bright flash. I quickly averted my eyes as she appeared. "Ari, I'm here." She said, smiling as she gave me a hug.

"Mother," I said sternly "My name is Arianna." Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Ari, I'm your mother. You are my daughter. These days nobody calls a child by full first name." She had a point there. Naomi, my nanny who took care of me, was this daughter of Thanatos who always spoke in a formal British accent. (A/N No offence to any people who speak in a British accent.) She was strict, but she was a nice lady. Being with her too much had rubbed off me.

"Arianna, I think it is time you went to camp." She announced, smiling. I stared at her, surprised. Camp half-blood, the camp for children for the gods, had always been the last place I wanted to go to. I'd much rather live in my apartment being home schooled by Naomi and visited by Mr. Perseus Jackson every week on sword training lessons. Yes, Percy Jackson teaches me sword fighting. His apartment is about three blocks away. He is now seventeen, and I am fourteen. I know that have heard about him because of those infernal Percy Jackson books. Ha, those were so watered down compared to the real adventures. The real life of a half-blood, you ask? Two words: Very bloody.

I made a face. "Mother, why do you wish for me to do so? I prefer living with Naomi in the apartment." She smirked at me. "No, you enjoy getting up at ten-thirty every morning and eating ice-cream and chips in front of the T.V for four hours, playing guitar hero and the Wii for an hour each, and then doing basic English and algebra for about forty-five minutes each." Dang it, why did she have to know everything? I enjoyed doing that. Bye T.V, ice-cream and guitar hero. "Mother, please?" I asked, turning up my puppy-dog look full-blast. She smiled smugly.

"Arianna Evanesce Castellan, you are going to camp. Fourteen years of giving me that look have prepared me for it." I frowned, the puppy-dog look wiped off my face. I needed to practice it some more. Mother seemed to notice the look on my face. "Oh, cheer up, Ari. Besides, you need to get out more. You're so pale." This did not help my mood, as I hated going outside, with all those gross germs. She sighed and ruffled my perfectly groomed golden-brown curls. "Just go to the apartment and pack your clothes, okay? Don't make a fuss."

Resigned, I walked over to the apartment. When I got there, Naomi was waiting for me. "Did she tell you?" She asked her voice cracking. I nodded. She smiled sadly at me, her wrinkled face getting even more crumpled. She wrapped her arms around me. Being a daughter of Thanatos, you'd think she was some strict old hag who had a cane to whack your but sore with. Instead, she was about as emotional as a daughter of the death god could get. She handed me a large brief case. "Take care." She looked ready to burst into tears that moment. She sniffled, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "I- I took care of you for fourteen years. You were like a daughter to me. It's difficult to not get attached." I started to feel the tears coming into my eyes too. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "I'll miss you terribly." I told her, now the tears were flowing freely down my face. "I will too." She said, squeezing me tighter. "Promise me one thing." She said in between sobs. "What?" I asked. "Promise that you will remember me. Remember me as the old lady who took care of you when you were little, who fed you and cleaned you." "Of course." I said, "How could I ever forget you?" She smiled at that. "Now, off you go." She said, untangling her arms from around me and opening the door. I walked out the door, to find Nemesis in front of me, extending a hand for me to grasp. I took it, and walked with her a little way to a small and silver Mercedes-Benz, which was parked in front of us. I saw that there was a sandy- haired man in the driver's seat. He smiled at me and winked.

"Hey there ladies." He said. "Lord Apollo." I answered curtly while nodding. I'd never met him before, but mother had described him to me. 'Outdoorsy good looks, a teenager physically and at heart, flirtatious, and very, very …what's the word.... ah, yes, impertinent and impudent.' He made a face. "Oh, come on, babe. Don't be like that. After all, I am going to drive you to the camp. And (A/N Apollo is bad at grammar, so don't flame me.) I had to change out of sports-car mode into this junky Mercedes-Benz because-and I quote- 'The Mercedes-Benz is the best car in the world.' Bah, this is nothing." He said, glaring holes at my mother. She sighed. "Apollo, didn't I pay you your seven drachmas already?" He sighed, knowing he was defeated "Fine. Get in the car already." Mom climbed into the back seat. I placed myself next to her, and made myself comfortable. Neither of us wanted to sit next to Apollo. We settled in for an excruciating fifteen minutes of riding in the sun chariot.

"Say something! It's too quiet in this car." Apollo moaned loudly. We were about five minutes into this trip. Man, this guy gets bored easily. He needs a hobby. "I'll say something." My mom said. "Shut up!" she yelled into his ear. "Ow! There wasn't any reason to yell that loud." He said, rubbing his left ear while whining like a kindergartener. I tried really hard to muffle the sound of my laughter; I really did, but was unsuccessful and let out a noisy snort of laughter. Apollo muttered something incoherent and turned back to his steering wheel. I don't think he'll allow us to ride the sun chariot anymore now that we annoyed him. Oh well, like I care. We remained in silence for the next ten minutes.

Mom and I hopped out of the car as soon as Apollo parked it. I walked side-by-side with her as she led me to the big house. It's actually quite big, although it's got nothing on the skyscrapers that I'm used to.

When we entered, a tall centaur greeted us. "Hello lady Nemesis, Arianna." He said, smiling kindly at us. My mom smiled curtly at him. "Greetings, Chiron. Ari, this is Chiron. He is the activities director of camp." I smiled at him shyly. "Aren't you the one who trained Hercules?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity. "Why yes, yes I am." He said. Mom talked to him for a few minutes while I zoned out.

"…….isn't good." "What isn't good?" I asked suddenly in the middle of their conversation. "Nothing isn't good." My mother said simply. "Come on; let's get you to the mess hall. That's where all the other campers are." She grabbed my hand and we followed Chiron to the mess hall.

Everybody was quiet as we walked in. It's not everyday that a goddess with her child comes to camp. Wait till they find out who my father was.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new fellow camper. Her name is Arianna Evanesce Castellan." All the campers in the hall started whispering excitedly. They whispered "Castellan? Is she Luke's relative or something?" I tried my best to hide my face in the shadows. Chiron stomped his foot impatiently. Immediately, everyone became quiet. "Her father was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and her mother is Lady Nemesis." This time the whispers were more subdued, but they were whispering never the less.

I stepped up. Every camper's eyes were on me. "Um… hi" I blushed. I looked like an idiot. My mom smiled encouragingly at me. "Why don't you tell them about your history?" she suggested. I exhaled with relief. No one could think I was boring if they heard my history.

"I was born on October 20, 2007." They were confused. It was 2010, surly I would only be three. "My father, as you know, was in Kronos's army at that time. Kronos wanted me in his army, and he decided to mark me as the best warrior in the army. He carved a symbol of his power, the scythe, on my forearm." I lifted up my sleeve to show it to them. "This mark not makes me powerful, but allows me to control time." They all gasped.

"However, my mother didn't want me to get involved in the war and so she took me to the Lotus Casino, where she hired Naomi, a daughter of Thanatos, to take care of me. I stayed there until I was thirteen. When I came out, the war had just ended. My mom rented an apartment room for me, and that's where I stayed for a year." I ended my story lamely.

I walked to the Nemesis table, which had no kids sitting in it. My mother left, along with Chiron. They were probably going to talk some more. Everyone was eating, although they gave me an occasional glance, especially the boys. I sighed loudly and got out my MP3 player. The song playing was Sk8er boi, by my fave singer, Avril Lavigne. **(A/N It's the first thing that popped into my head, Idk why.) **

After dinner, I went straight to the Nemesis cabin. Too bad that on my way there Clarisse La rue, daughter of Ares, caught up to me.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" She said cockily. "I was under the impression that I was on my way to my cabin." I replied, making my voice clear and loud.

"Clarisse, give it a rest." Said a voice from behind me. A boy walked up. He looked about my age, and had rough brown hair and onyx eyes. Clarisse scoffed at him.

"You don't scare me, ghost boy." He rolled his eyes. Judging from the way this looks, I think a fight's going to break out soon. I decided to end it by freezing the bully in time. My eyes glowed purple and she then she stood there, rock still. I smiled at my handiwork. The boy stared at me.

"What did you do?"He asked. I shrugged. "I can control time, remember? I froze her in time." My eyes glowed purple again and she fell to the ground, gasping. "Wha- what did you do to me?" She stammered. "I just froze you in time." I said simply before I resumed walking to my cabin. I could feel the campers stare at me. I just shrugged it off and walked into my cabin. That'll teach them to mess with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico di Angelo**

**Disclamer: Uh, do I have kids? Have I graduated from college? Am I a male? I think not.**

**Me:Oh, and thanx for the reviews. I like reviews. **

**Nico:I'm not giving you a review. I know whats going to happen in the later chapters.**

**Me: I don't care about the reviews. Others will provide me with them. I thought you didn't like to read. Wait a moment...... did you ask Arianna to send you into the future to read the later chapters?  
**

**Nico: Maybe...**

**Me: I hate liars! Liar, liar, pants on fire (Pulls out a sword.)  
**

**Arianna: Hey, that's my sword!**

**Me: Oh... it is? I thought it was Connor's sword.**

**Connor and Travis: We stole it from her.**

**Arianna: I'm gonna kill you! That was a birthday present, and my purple bra is missing too. You stole it too, didn't you!(Starts to strangle the twins.) Tell the truth! The truth.  
**

**Connor and Travis: We sold the bra to this old man. (Escapes)  
**

**Arianna: Die, you infernal pigs! (Chases the twins around the room.)**

**Me: Um yeah. On with the story. (Cringes as the Arianna smashes an expensive wine glass set on the twins' heads.) That was my mom's! She's going to kill me!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I sighed as I rolled over in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I looked at my alarm clock. It was five in the morning. Usually whenever I couldn't sleep, I would wake Naomi up and we would play chess until I felt like sleeping. Or, if she was too tired, I'd dress up in my gymnastics gear and do fancy twirls and cartwheels and stuff at the nearby park. That would usually tire me out and make me fall asleep.

I got up and put on my gymnastics stuff. The sun was just rising. I sprinted across to the lake and began running laps around it. I needed to warm up. Then I began doing the splits. After that, I did a handstand. Then I noticed that a boy was coming out of the Hades cabin, the same boy who had stood up to Clarisse for me.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I sat in front of my cabin, thinking about that new girl. Then I looked ahead and saw her doing some fancy gymnastics that I probably would never be able to do. She stopped and then looked at me. She waved at me and then started to do some more fancy cartwheels. For some reason, I smiled. Then I found myself walking towards her. She was panting heavily as she did the splits.

"Hi" I said. "Hello."She replied as she got up. "What's your name?" She asked. "Nico di Angelo." I told her. **"**Well, Nico, nice to meet you." She said, smiling shyly. She had blue eyes and golden- brown hair that curled at the ends. They framed her dimpled face perfectly. She had on a purple gymnastics suit with a purple hair band and violet cleats. I'm guessing that her favorite color is the color purple. **(A/N My favorite color is purple!)**

"I'm guessing that your favorite color is purple?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Yeah, I never met any other color that I like as much as the color purple. What's your favorite color?" I thought for a while. "Onyx, or black, whatever you want to call it." **(A/N Onyx is pitch-black, for those who don't know.)**

She nodded, looking thoughtful. "You know, I used to live next to this little kid. You sort of remind me of him; you guys have the some brooding look." I raised my eyebrows playfully. Okay, well not that playfully, but playfully for me.

"Do we?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, you do." She frowned. "Come to think of it, he does actually look like you. Do you think maybe...?" She didn't finish her thought, but I knew what it meant. I shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not. It's not like my dad tells me everything." Then we started talking about random stuff.

**Ari P.O.V**

Okay, so I met this guy. I'm usually good with emotions and body language, but he confounds me. Oh, by the way, this guy's name is Nico. Right now, Nico and I are walking along and talking. Suddenly, I noticed that his brown shoelace is untied.

"Nico, your shoe is untied."I told him. He looked down. He knelt down to tie it. After a few seconds, he stood up. He made a face. "These laces are so long! I need a new pair, if only I had about five or six bucks." I rolled my eyes. "It's called 'getting a job.'" I told him. He made a face. "A job at the camp store? I don't do people. There is no other job available."

"You're talking to me aren't you?" I pointed out smugly. "Good point." He said. I checked my watch. I grabbed his wrist.

"Nic, come on. Breakfast is starting soon." He was about to protest to me grabbing his wrist and calling him Nic, but I'm strong when there's food involved and I'm hungry. I dragged him to the mess hall.

Once we were there, I went to sit at my table. People were looking at me again. Then I noticed that people were ignoring me for the most part, and that the people who were staring were boys. Gods, sometimes I hate my dimpled face. I gave my mom a juicy sausage link and ate quickly.

**Nico POV**

Arianna is stronger than I thought. I nibbled on my omelet thoughtfully. I glanced casually at the Nemesis table. Arianna was eating hurriedly, as if anxious to leave the mess hall. Not that I can blame her. If I was a girl and boys were staring at me like that, I'd want to leave quickly. In fact, I don't like any gender staring at me like that. I think an Ares boy just stared at me. I'm not gay, people! **(A/N No offense intended.) **Chiron came up and started talking. I just stared into space for the rest of the meal.

**Ari P.O.V**

After breakfast, I took a look at my schedule. From what I can decipher, I'm doing the rock climbing wall next. I ran to the wall, where some people had already gathered. Two Hermes kids walked up to me. They grinned at me. "Hello, I am Connor-""- And I'm Travis." said the other. The boys started bowing to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessing you're my rock climbing wall instructors." They nodded at the same time. "Yeah." They replied. I sighed. Oh well, let the torture begin.

* * *

**Later in the lesson.**

* * *

To my surprise, Travis and Connor aren't as terrible flirts as I expected. They're also quite good at giving tips and are funny. I gripped a small ledge and started to climb slowly. Suddenly, the wall started to shake. There was no way to climb it when it was like this so I gripped the ledge harder and hung on. Soon, the wall ceased to shake and I climbed up some more. Lava started to pour down and I was forced to climb to the right to avoid becoming fried. I started again, and this time I made it all the way to the top.

"Hold onto something really tight! The wall is going to shake within nine seconds." Travis yelled up to me. I gripped the rocky top of the wall with all my might until my knuckles turned white. Let's just say that if I fall, I'll break my neck and die. I do not want that to , the shaking ceased. I slowly descended down the wall.

**Nico P.O.V**

It was my free time, and I was in my cabin listening to Pain, by Three days grace.

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain,_- "Nico! It's me, Percy." said Percy while knocking on the door loudly. I sighed and pulled the earplugs out of my ears. "Coming!" I yelled. I jumped of my bed and swung open the door, revealing Percy, whose hair was as messy as ever.

"Annabeth and I were thinking about going to the lake. Wanna come?" I shook my head. Trust me, I don't want to see them smooch and kiss and stuff. It's too disturbing for me to watch, and .

He shrugged.

"It's your choice." Percy said, shrugging. He turned and left, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth run up to him and kiss his cheek. I scrunched up my nose. Annoying lovebirds. Sheesh, get a room. I turned back to go back into my cabin, but not before I saw that girl, Arianna, sprint across towards her cabin.

**Ari P.O.V **

Yes! It's my freetime at last. Now I can just lounge around in my cabin. At least, that's what I thought when I heard a shrill, piercing scream from half-blood hill.

Heart pounding, I raced to the hill to find a snake-woman, or dracanae, chasing a little five-year-old boy. I gulped. Please tell me this isn't what I think. If I'm right....... I'll, I'll- I don't know what I'll do. I took out my sword and ran to the other side of the border, where the boy had tripped on a pebble and was scrambling to get up. I ran to him and grabbed his sleeve. I pulled him up.

"Do you have the mark?" I whispered fiercely to him. He looked up at me with his blue eyes and nodded. I slung him over my shoulders and ran as fast as I could while carrying a five-year-old. This was bad news.

* * *

**Me: X, Kronos's blessing does not affect the amount of human or godly blood she has in her, she is a 3/4 blood.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, brother.**

It was midnight. Jay, my new little brother, yes, the boy was a son of Nemesis,was sleeping soundly next to me. There were three other beds, but he was scared to sleep by himself so I let him sleep with me for the night. I lay on my back, thinking about the situation at hand. There was no way, _no_ way, that I could tell other people about his mark. I looked at my forearm and bit my lip. The scythe. The stupid, goddamn scythe, if it would just disappear. It was the cause of all this chaos. There was only one way to protect Jay from it. It would use and control him, and if it did manage to control him, Jay's power could destroy us all. How I wish that I could just fall asleep and be a normal teenager for once. Or rather, even a normal _demigod_ would be nice.

Jay whimpered in his sleep, and cuddled up to me. I stroked his hair softly. It was strange, but I felt like an older sister already, and I just found out that he was my little brother about four or five hours ago. Earlier, he had showed me his mark. I told him not to tell the gods; because if they knew the power behind these marks they would surely kill us both. Are you confused? Let me explain: Power of my mark+ evil person convincing me to become a traitor= Very, very bad. That's why they probably will kill me if they knew what I was capable of. Not like I can blame them. If I were in their position, I would sentence myself to death too. Needless to say, I fell asleep and had a really weird dream.

Two old hags were holding strings and whispering to each other. I couldn't hear them, but I had a feeling that they weren't normal old ladies. Then a lady snipped a piece of yarn and then I realized the truth: These old ladies were the fates. Now, you would expect that they were gonna talk about me and my fate. You'd be wrong. They talked _to _me.

"Sit." The tall fate told me. It was a command, not a suggestion and I did sit. She glanced nervously at the others. They stared at her with a 'get on with it already!' kind of look. She gulped quite audibly. She then looked me in the eye timidly. "Arianna, I'm telling you that- that- tha" She couldn't get the courage to finish the sentence. Her friend finished the sentence for her.

"Your fate is tangled, unable to be fixed. It is mixed, wild. We fates haven't ever seen a fate like yours." She took a deep breath. "At this point, you only have two possible options left to you. We can either snap your life string in half, so you wont have to suffer pain or we can try to unravel the string. However, if we do try to untangle the string we might also cause more damage than before, sending your life into turmoil." I bit my lip nervously.

Now, what would you chose if you were in my position? Would you choose to end your life or live a torturous life? Now, i know that we all make decisions, like ' Large or small?' or 'Wii or the xbox' or perhaps even 'Mom and dad just had a divorce. Who will I live with?'. But this was a big decision, even bigger than choosing between your mother or father, and trust me, i used to have a friend called Elizabeth **(A/N Centered on me, but my name isn't Elizabeth)** that had to chose between her two parents. She was really depressed. I was living in the Lotus Casino back then.

I took a moment to ponder my choice. On one hand, I could suffer a horrible life, and on the other,I could just simply die and go to the fields of Aposhdel, where I would end up eventually in a few decades, if I even live that long. At best, a demigod could live up to the age of twenty. Sure, a couple of demigods have survived for a long time, but those demigods either have the gods on their side, or they have a godly parent that isn't very powerful, like Eros **(A.K**.**A Cupid) **or my mom. I made my decision.

"I choose to live. I'm not a quitter, and I never will be. I wanna do something important, I want to be known as Arianna Castellan the hero, not 'the weird girl who Kronos blessed.' I told them what I chose to do. The lead one smiled.

"We expected as much, young Arianna. Now go out into the world and do what you were born to do." I nodded. After all, they know what I'm going to do, so it's no use arguing. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

" You know my fate, so why did you have to ask me for my choice? You know that I would've chosen to live anyway. Besides, aren't there three of you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ari, never ask a fate a question. You do realize that you make your own fate, don't you. In a way, it's like chess."

I frowned. "First, don't call me Ari; second, what do you mean 'It's like a game of chess.'?" Now usually when someone says something like that to you, you naturally and understandably get irritated. This fate was not like other people I have met. "Arianna, we don't make your choices; you do. You choose to do something, and then we prepare the consequence for you. In a game of chess, you make your move and then your opponent makes his or her move to counter you." I nodded. Now_ that_ makes sense to me.

"Alright, can I sleep in peace now? I asked. "Yes." They replied in unity. I closed my eyes and then i felt myself drift into another dream.


End file.
